


Knew From The Start:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Attraction, Bedrooms, Beds, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, General, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Morning After, Mornings, No Promises No Lies, Promises, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reminiscing, Romance, Slash, Staring, Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny knew he made the right choice, when he got together with Steve, What does he think about?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*





	Knew From The Start:

*Summary: Danny knew he made the right choice, when he got together with Steve, What does he think about?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

It was a beautiful morning in Hawaii, when Detective Danny "Danno" Williams woke up, & he was feeling great. The Handsome Blond looked over at his partner, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett. He couldn't help think about what he went through the man, for the past seven years, & how happy they've been. He just wanted to be happy, & live his life, He is doing just that, & never felt more alive than ever before.

 

 **"God, This man went through ** _everything_** , so it could lead up to this point"**, he thought to himself, as he continued to stare at the sexiest man of all of Hawaii. "You are the most important thing to me, Super Seal, You'll always be first to me, I will show you, I promise", Danny vowing, whispering, as he lightly strokes his hair, careful not to wake the former seal up. The Loudmouth Detective knew, _**just**_ knew that from the start, They will be soulmates.

 

Danny was ready for the next chapter of his life, & he hopes that no more drama could find them, & they can be free from it, as long as they are together. **"He ** _is_** the man for me"** , he thought to himself once more, He was deep in thought, & was startled out of them by a pair of beautiful sea blue eyes. Danny smiled, & said, "Hey, Sexy", & they shared a sweet kiss, & it was the perfect way to start the day officially.

 

"What were you thinking about just now, Danno ?", The Five-O Commander asked, as he was waking up, & looked at his lover with lots of love. Danny could just burst from it, The Smaller Man answered with a smile, also with honesty, "I was just thinking that I _**am**_ so lucky to have you in my life  & my kids, & that right from the start, I made the right choice". "I love you so much, Danno, Always & Forever", The Handsome Brunette said, as he kissed him, & the blond answered back with, "I love you too", & they spent the rest of their time cuddling, & snuggling.

 

The End.


End file.
